There are two kinds of mouse devices in accordance with their working principle and activation of the keys. One is micro and tactile switch type mouse, which features a micro resilient tab inside the switch. The tab is able to generate a feeling of click motion. However, as limitation is imposed onto material and size of the micro resilient tab, materials of the tab, contact and cap are limited as well. The lifetime of this kind of mouse is at most 2000,000 cycles due to restriction of wear-ability and fatigue. The mouse generally will stop operation after 3-4 months especially for users of internet bars, gaming bars, drawing making, and word editing where the mouse is used with a high frequency. Another kind of mouse is touch mouse, which works by touching action of the user. This kind of mouse has the advantage of long lifetime. It also bears disadvantage of causing tiredness of user hand due to lack of feeling of discontinuous resistance. Accordingly, this kind of mouse is not suitable for quick click and longtime use.
With the development of computers, nowadays mouse of long life and good operation experience is required in applications where users of gaming, internet bars, word editing and drawing making desire quick and frequent use of the mouse in order to perform inputting operation rapidly and avoid tiredness of the users.